Sharp Pointy Things
by Esellyn
Summary: In celebration of Tenten's birthday, enjoy some short thingies with out of their universe weapons! Includes My Little Pony, Miraculous Ladybug, and Star Trek.


**(A/N) This is a series of tiny oneshots(drabbles? I dunno) about different weapons from different universes, and a bunch of oneshots/drabbles with them and Tenten. And yes, Tenten has a dragon ANBU mask in this first one. If you want expansion on any, I might be able to expand them into a oneshot. Maaaybe. Happy Birthday to Tenten!**

**Star Trek: Phaser - Yes, they're at war with Kiri. Pretend everything I'm saying makes sense. No Boruto.**

Tenten slid into the battle, grabbing one of the techy things the people that had landed here had. She'd been watching the battle for a while and had finally bothered taking pity on the clearly outmatched idiots trying to fight the squad of clearly genin and chuunin ninja. The low level of the Kiri nin was probably the only reason everyone was still alive in the encounter. Well, bodies had yet to hit the floor, although a few had dropped weapons when a lucky shot hit their arms or hands. Although the goldish one had taken several hits and had yet to shed blood. Or apparently, even notice.

"There's another one!" The one with the weird visor said. "This one's got higher energy levels than the others."

Tenten was suddenly reminded she was in her ANBU uniform, which was quite gender-neutral, and wearing her ANBU mask, stylized to look like a dragon. She raised the weapon, taking a moment to settle it in her hand before firing, hitting one of the chuunin easily in the chest, downing them. She flipped over a barrage of kunai, borrowing the yellow one's shoulders to vault over him and fire off a few more shots, hitting the other two chuunin.

Three more blasts from the newly acquired weapon and all of the Kiri nin were down. Tenten checked their pulses and finding them still alive, slashed all of their throats to kill them. A quick suiton jutsu hosed her down, washing most of the blood off.

She stood up, moving her mask to the side of her face. She should establish diplomatic contact with them. If only to keep this awesome new weapon, and see if it had a kill setting.

"Y-you killed them," visor said, looking slightly queasy.

"I did," Tenten noted. "We are at war. They knew the risks when they entered the war zone."

The one in blue looked highly displeased, the yellowish one looked mildly intrigued, visor still looked mildly sick, the large dark one in red looked almost pleased and respectful, and the large pale one in red looked mildly queasy as well.

Worf couldn't say he wasn't impressed by the woman's skill. Clearly she had never seen a phaser before, and yet, had used it like she had been using it all her life. She hit every target, and that spoke of practice. And yet, this world didn't seem to have anything even remotely like a phaser.

Beverly was very displeased. The woman had shown no respect for human life, even in war they tried to leave the enemy alive, not slaughter them mercilessly when they were already down.

Data was quite intrigued. Her eyes had flicked to each of them in turn, cataloging each of their expressions and emotions. She was clearly highly trained, dispatching their enemy with precision, even with a weapon she had no experience with. Speaking of which, Riker may want his phaser back.

Geordi was torn between impressed, queasy, and terrified. Impressed because she had probably never used a weapon like a phaser before and hit all five of her targets when they had been fighting the other people for almost 10 minutes and hadn't landed a single hit, queasy because she had casually killed six people, and terrified that she would turn those skills on them and they would all end up dead.

Riker, like Geordi, was torn. On one hand, the woman was hot, and dear Starfleet, somehow, watching her cream all of them in like, two minutes made that worse. On the other hand, she had just killed six people, most of them barely teens.

Tenten tilted her head, slight amusement on her face. "The name's Tenten. But I would suggest calling me Dragon when I have the mask on. Protocol and all."

The pale one in red swallowed and made his way to the front. "I am Riker, this is my team, Data, Worf, Dr. Crusher, and Geordi."

Tenten smiled reassuringly. "I will escort you back to my village. By the way, can I keep this?"

**Star Trek: Bat'leth - That curved Klingon weapon. Look it up if you wish. **

"I heard you were a master at every weapon you've tried," Worf said, towering over the slim woman.

She tilted her head impishly. "Given that has come to a sum total of one, the phaser, I don't know where that started. Got a weapon for me to try?"

Worf nodded, gesturing to the holodeck next to where they were standing. "In here."

Tenten grinned, entering the holodeck. She'd been fascinated when she found out about them, attacking holographic enemies any chance she got.

Worf picked up two weapons by the side of the door when he entered, handing one to Tenten. "It's called a Bat'leth. It is from my homeworld. You hold it like this." He demonstrated, and Tenten copied it perfectly, shifting into a stance, then adjusting it for the weapon. Worf assumed his stance, and the two leaped at each other, sparring. Tenten wasn't using any of her other weapons, nor was she using her full speed, keeping it down to something Worf could keep up with.

**(A/N) Sometime in the future, on the battlefield against other nin…**

"WHAT IN KAMI IS THAT WEAPON!" A person oh so foolish enough to declare themselves a weapons master that was facing Tenten, yelled.

Tenten grinned predatorily. "A bat'leth, came from my new friends."

"The space ones!?" The person squawked.

**Miraculous Ladybug: Mouse Miraculous**

Ladybug knew there was no other option. Her and Chat couldn't fight the Akumatized ninja, so they'd just have to give a miraculous to one of the ninja to counter it.

She had gotten along best with the female weapon master, a bond almost instantly forming between them. Also, the kunai (the name provided by Tenten) marked with a mouse wasn't exactly subtle.

She fetched the mouse miraculous, placing it in the box, and hopping down to where Tenten was perched on a roof, keeping an eye on the battle, and hurling weapons at the Akuma every so often.

"Tenten, this is the miraculous of the mouse. It grants the power of Multiplication. I trust you to use it well and to return the miraculous to me when the battle is over." She offered the box, and Tenten stared at it for a moment, before shedding most of her weapons, and accepting the box.

"I'll put them back on once in costume," Tenten explained, opening the box, and barely reacting to the brightly glowing light that formed into the mouse kwami.

"Hello, my name is Mullo! My phrase is get squeaky!"

Tenten tilted her head speculatively. "Alright. Mullo, get squeaky."

The kwami entered the miraculous, and with a dull ripple, Tenten's clothes shifted to a variation on an ANBU uniform in the mouse miraculous colors. An ANBU mask formed over her face, and she stood before Marinette. "I will join in a moment."

Ladybug nodded before swinging away.

Tenten glanced at the jump rope. "What in kami is this? No matter, I have my own weapons." She strapped them all on, and leaped into the battle, nodding to Chat Noir when he jumped as she appeared out of nowhere.

**My Little Pony: Unicorn magic**

Sure the four legs thing was weird, and the hooves were _not_ equipped for holding weapons, but the pointy thing on her head used chakra, and she could pick her weapons up anyway. Neji was stuck with little to no way to do his usual taijutsu, and Lee was a bit preoccupied with the small wings on his back, but Tenten was alright! Her fighting style remained unaffected!

The forest they had landed in was somewhat dark and gloomy, although not on the level of the Forest of Death. Far off howling told them they might want to get out before whatever was howling found them.

"Can't even tree hop," Neji griped. "Not only are we stuck with four legs, these trees are nowhere near strong enough to hold us."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining and use your byakugan to figure out what's howling."

Neji frowned at her, his ears flattening against his head, but he activated his eyes anyway, looking very strange on his current horse-like face.

Lee snapped to attention, folding his wings awkwardly. "Don't worry Tenten-chan! I'm sure we will be able to fight whatever it is off!"

Tenten snorted. "I'm sure I will, you two are a different story."

Lee frowned, but Tenten just nailed a kunai in a tree next to his head to prove a point. Lee got it, and shut up.

The howling got closer.

"I have no idea what those things are." Neji admitted. "They're shaped somewhat like very large wolves, but beyond that, nothing."

Tenten shrugged, pulling out more weapons, each one hovering in the air surrounded by a blood red aura of chakra.

The first thing, what appeared to be a wolf made of wood, stepped into the clearing, growling loudly.

Tenten sent a kunai through its eye, then a mace through the skull of the next one, each collapsing into a pile of sticks.

"What are they?" Neji asked, ears still flat against his head. Tenten felt her own flick back.

"Timberwolves? I mean, they're made of timber, and they're shaped like wolves," Lee suggested loudly.

Tenten impaled a third of the newly called timberwolves on a spear. "That will do!"

**(A/N) I have no regrets. **


End file.
